


And Who By Fire 谁于水火之中

by llletusw



Category: DCU
Genre: Amputation, Brain Damage, M/M, Permanent Injury, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llletusw/pseuds/llletusw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Dick and Jason are caught in an explosion that changes everything. Burdened with a shared sense of guilt and isolation, they are forced to rely on each other. Together they might heal. Or possibly just kill each other.<br/>Dick和Jason被卷入一场爆炸之中，而这改变了一切。背负着他们所共有的内疚与孤独感，他们不得不互相依靠。在互相依靠中他们可能从伤痛中走出来。或者，伤害彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Who By Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790751) by [Mikimoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikimoo/pseuds/Mikimoo). 



> SY地址：http://www.mtslash.com/thread-123819-1-1.html  
> Thanks Mikimoo for her permission!  
> 感谢Kr的Beta。
> 
> Warnings include: Permanent injury, amputation, behavioral changes due to brain injury, bit of gore, dysfunctional relationships  
> 永久性损伤，截肢，由脑损伤造成的行为变化，少量暴力成分，人际关系障碍。

那是一阵烦人的嗡嗡声。它令人感到熟悉，就好像这是他能时常听到的一样。随之而来的是爆裂声，就像静电，而模糊不清的词句从这噪音里浮现出来。

_感染……外伤……15%的成功率……_

_……韦恩先生……_

韦恩先生。这个词将画面跌跌绊绊地传送至他的脑子里，将感觉推进了他的身体之中。他努力想要追上它们，抓住它们，然而它们打着旋飘开，就像被风吹散的马蜂。

然后，过了不久，探寻的渴望和恐惧感在他心中萌生，仿佛他曾失去过什么，却怎么也记不起来。

而后，他在黑暗中沉浮。

这一切持续得太久，他迷失于其中。

 

他醒过来了好一会儿才意识到他能看见东西。穿白衣的医生，依稀传来的熟悉的古龙水味。在某个古怪的刺耳的瞬间他以为自己从爆炸中幸存了下来。小丑。

然后他想起他并没有。

这是别的什么糟心事，一些他给自己找来的新麻烦。他被药物搞得有些迷糊，但他能感觉到他下半部分身体的疼痛，一阵隐痛让他的呼吸猛地抽紧。

“嗨，Jason。”一位身穿亮白色长袍的医生说，她的表情隐没在口罩后无法看清。“你现在在Gotham memorial里。”

Jason朝她眨了眨眼。他不记得该怎么开口说话，他感觉到呼吸有些困难，肺里充斥着烟和火的气味。

“请躺平不要动，你已经得到妥善的照顾。”她告诉他。“你很勇敢，你救了另一个年轻人的命。韦恩先生非常感激，他承担了你所有的治疗费用。”她检查了他的输液管，然后察看他身旁的一个巨大的模糊物，他猜想那是一台记录他体征的仪器。

“到目前为止你已经把不可能化为了可能，Jason，再坚持那么一下。”她的表情让人感觉很温暖，就好像她在微笑，她的眼神和善却又遥不可及。

而后他再次沉入黑暗之中——但这一次他做了梦。他看到火焰和鲜血，听到自己的喊叫声，感觉到炽热的火花随着空气被吸入气管。他看到白色的头盖骨在血肉中隐现。

 

“我不知道我应该给你一个拥抱还是应该到此为止。”

Jason眨了眨眼睛。坐在他对面的孩子有些眼熟——乌黑的头发，亮色的眼睛，有着好看形状的薄嘴唇紧紧地抿着，宣告着其所有者的不赞成态度。但Jason不太能够断定他的身份。他一言不发，不确定自己所面临的状况。他只是透过眼睫凝视着，意识只清醒了一半。

“Bruce可受不了同时失去你们两个，所以你最好撑过去。”那孩子说。

Jason又看了他一眼，而那孩子也看了过来。他应该认识他，他应该对他有某种感觉。然而他脑子里一片空白。药物造成的迷糊背后只有漫无边际的焦虑。

房间里还有另一个人——Jason先前没有注意到，而这本该令他困扰，可他没法集中精力。他想过要转过头去看那个闯入者，但他放弃了，他的身体太过疼痛使得他没法去考虑这些。

“走吧，Tim少爷，让这孩子好好休息。”

_Tim少爷，_

_Tim Drake，_

_替代品。_

这个名字给他带来了如潮水一般涌来的记忆和感受，但他从中摆脱出来，把视线从Drake紧抿着唇的表情前移开。

 

时间一天天过去，他感觉到痛苦，眼前的世界虚幻缥缈，稍纵即逝。

到了后来他的意识开始逐渐清晰，片刻的清醒状态开始出现在黑暗和梦境之间。他认出了他的探访者们：经常来这里的Tim、Alfred、Gordon局长、Bruce。

他陷入痛苦之中，他的思绪乱作一团。然而他对自己失而复返的混乱记忆没有任何准备。

它们第一次出现的时候他还在睡觉，一丝无烟硝化甘油火药和甲安菲他明的气味传来。这令人感到熟悉而亲切——这背后饱含复仇的誓言。

然后，一抹亮色闪现——是夜翼，追着一个人掠过楼顶，在街道上着陆后跑进一栋大楼里。

这栋楼快要爆炸了。它将会像烟火一样被炸开。该死。

他对那一瞬间记忆犹新。该死。

血液在Jason的身体里扑通扑通地流动，沉重而飞快，就好像他的静脉被掺入了毒素。

夜翼不知道大楼将会爆炸，他还没意识到自己正踏入危险之中，他就要死了。

Jason或许并不很喜欢那家伙，可他不打算站在一旁看着他被炸死。

他跟着夜翼跑进了大楼。

这个举动如此愚蠢、傻气、意气用事，他知道希望渺茫，他知道他将会因为这个愚蠢的黄金男孩而死去。

时间流逝得很慢，他看到夜翼服装上的闪光，看到被Dick追着跑入大楼的毒品贩子身上的绿色T恤。当他快步追赶时他能感觉到脚下坚硬的深灰色混凝土地板。他听到自己的喊叫声，在随后的爆炸声的压迫下沦为一声徒劳的附和。爆炸撕裂了他的身体和意识，将他抛向地面，仿佛他轻若无物。而他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，纵使他已经被烟尘熏到窒息。

他清醒过来，意识在爆炸后一片异常的寂静中游移，血液涌入他的双眼。他设法找到他的兄弟——并很庆幸地看到他还有呼吸。

Dick四肢摊开、狼狈地倚靠在墙边，但他还活着，他的胸口有明显的起伏，他无力地挣扎着想要动作。Jason痛苦地爬起来，穿过烟尘和碎片去够着他。Jason跌跌撞撞地拉近最后几步距离，把Dick沉重的身体拉起来，拖拽着他走向门口。Dick的脑袋耷拉着靠在他的手臂上，仍然处于爆炸造成的不省人事的状态，但他的眼睛还在颤动着，可以看到些许有意识的反应。

然后。

然后第二次爆炸袭来。

_而Jason的思绪不愿再往下进行下去，不愿看到接下来发生的一切。_

 

他失去了什么，但他不太能记起来。

他感觉 _烈火焚身_ 。

一种不真实的感观随着每一阵真实的肾上腺素打入他身体。

Jason的腿愚钝而毫无反应。他的裤子和靴子与他的腿贴合在一起。他可不想看到这个，所以尽管他的下肢痛得异常可怕，他还是扭动着向前看去。

那是一声哀鸣，一声支离破碎的喊叫声。

_……他的心跳在迅速变弱……_

_……必须阻止感染扩散……_

然后他看到了Dick。他躺在入口处。他看起来就像一只破损的玩偶，肢体扭曲地垂挂着。然而通过这异常清晰，以至于让他很不舒服的视觉，Jason可以看到Dick的头骨。

Dick的一部分脸庞被撕裂开来。

他能看到他兄弟的 _头骨_ 。

 

Jason睁开了眼。

眼前的世界天旋地转。

随着他的视觉稳定下来，他知道他发热后出现的幻觉来自于记忆，而他知道它们都是真的。

Dick死了。

这是他的错。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“我很遗憾，Jason。”Bruce说。

“我很遗憾，Jason。”漂亮的女医生说。

“为你感到遗憾，孩子，你有什么家人可以让我帮你找来的吗？”Gordon局长说。

每一个人都在为某事而表示惋惜。很遗憾他又被炸了一次？很遗憾为了熬过发热和止痛药他不得不耗尽了所有的精力？

Tim是下一个，但他只是看着他，脸上的表情难以名状。他们所做的仅仅是互相盯着对方，在一阵的漫长沉默之后，Jason惊讶于自己试图开口说话。

“你也是来向我表示惋惜的？”他以嘶哑的声线说道。他的声音听起来就像生了锈的铁，他感觉喉咙干涩，仿佛仍在为火舌舔舐。

“我来向你道谢。”

“为了什么？”被炸飞？

“Dick的状况准备好转了。”Tim说，而这不可能是真的。

“他死了。”Jason咕哝着说，“白痴。”

Tim的嘴角扯出一个不易察觉的微笑。“不，你救了他，你把他救了出来——我不知道你是怎么做到的，但如果没有你他会死。”

这就好。他不希望Dick死去，他不希望那一抹头盖骨的画面成为他关于Dick的最后的一段记忆。毕竟他还欠他一脚踹呢。

“他还活着？”他问道，他需要确定这一点。

“是的。尽管还处于生死边缘，而且一直没有进展——第一个星期他生命垂危了两次，从那以后他就一直处于诱发性昏迷之中。他会好起来的，他们认为。”

“很好。”Jason感觉很疲惫，这所有的对话和思考对于他来说都如此艰难，但他还剩下一个问题，“Tim？”

Tim顿在站起身的动作中，看上去在为听到自己的名字而感到惊讶。“嗯？”

“为什么每个人都对我说‘抱歉’？”

Tim的目光游移不定。“医生没跟你说？”

Jason感到一丝恼怒——它对于他来说就像一位老朋友。显而易见地没有，蠢蛋。

“该死，该有人告诉你的，”Tim喃喃自语，“该死的，Bruce。”

Jason对乖宝宝Tim对着蝙蝠的名字谩骂感到惊讶，但与此同时他也意识到，显而易见地，对于前“神奇小子三号”来说，这次的状况有多糟糕。

“Jason，你身上、腿上的烧伤……”Tim顿住了，他的表情严肃而悲伤。

Jason感觉眼前天旋地转。他能感觉到自己腿部的疼痛——他只是在醒来之后从没费过心去查看状况。对于他来说，半坐起来的姿势需要耗费相当大的体力。

“告诉我，我没法坐起来看。”Jason咕哝道。Tim无疑是他们这个家族里最勇敢的人——而他自己则是唯一一个能够与他并肩前列的人。“告诉我！”他咆哮。

但即使他这么说，他已经知道答案，而他的心揪了起来。

“你两边腿都有严重的烧伤：左腿80%，右腿30%。”Tim的声音逐渐微弱到几不可闻。

Jason尽可能弯起身来，往下看去。

然后他瞬间感觉到痛苦再次袭来。他发出一声呜咽，躺回床上。“有多糟？”他在剧痛中嘶哑着说。

“他们想尽可能保住两条腿。他们对你的状况观察了一段时间，但情况并没有出现乐观的趋势。导致烧伤病患死亡的通常是感染或者败血症，你知道的。”

“你能不能省下统计资料直接跳到关于我的部分？”Jason咆哮道，他感觉自己像是漂浮在一汪如水一般的不真实的感触之中。这不可能真的发生在他身上。

“如果他们截掉你的左腿，你的存活可能性就会大大提升。”

“谁做的决定？”在得到回答之前他就已经知道答案，但他需要亲耳听到它。

“Bruce和你的医生商量的。”

“他不是我的监护人——”Jason吃力地呼吸，他的喉咙像火在烧。“再也不是了，Jason Todd在法律上已经死亡。我也再也不是他的养子，他没有权力决定任何事情！”

Tim看起来很不自在。“现在这还是最重要的问题吗？”

“没错！”噢上帝，他被 _截成残废_ 了，Bruce让他们把他给搞成了 _残废_ 。Jason感觉整个世界向他袭来，他的视野由边缘开始向中间逐渐向灰色褪变。“截了多少？”他喘息着说，他必须要知道。他不确定自己能感觉到多少——尽管很可能也被截掉了，他敢说。

“超过膝盖，我——”他在说出来之前停住了，但无论如何Jason听到了它： _我很抱歉，Jason_ 。

“还有别的吗？”就好像这还不够似的。说不定Bruce还决定移除他的一些器官。

“你还有大量的瘢痕组织需要应对，假设你决定保留你的右腿。”

“假设！？”

“现在仍然存在风险，仍然存在出现第二次感染的可能，事实上大多数遭受三、四级的患者，其引发死亡的感染通常经过——”

“停下！”Jason冲他咆哮——愚蠢的极客男孩还有他的统计资料和百科全书似的知识。如果他打斗的能力能有他思考能力的一半，Jason敢肯定自己将不得不给他那颗过剩的大脑打进一颗子弹，好阻止他称霸整个世界。

含糊而深切的仇恨实际上已经平息下来，他深吸一口气。

“疤痕会有多糟？会影响活动吗？”他的声音有些含糊不清。自从他来到医院之后这是他第一次清醒了这么久。

“会非常糟糕——右腿的下半部分以及，呃，左腿的大腿上部。以及，你腹部、背部下方的一些烧伤，但程度没有前面提到的那些严重。”Tim有些坐立不安，他很可能仅仅是跟自己谈论这些话题一项就已经违逆了某些嘱咐。

“再告诉我一件事？”Jason问道。

Tim对他点点头，一如既往的真诚、专注。

“我那玩意儿还好吗？”

Tim犹豫了片刻，“呃，是的，据我所知。”

“太他妈感谢了。”Jason嘟哝道，然后放任黑暗再次将他淹没。

 

 

 

“他们俩都在爆炸中幸存下来，这真是个奇迹。”

Jason缓缓清醒过来，那些词句透入他的梦境中。现在集中注意力已经容易多了，调节他的呼吸并欣然进入睡眠容易多了。偷听变得容易多了。

“你还有关于爆炸起因的进一步消息吗？”那是Bruce。他需要知道答案，他需要打好掩护。

“有人在大楼地下室外设立了某种甲安菲他明实验室。”那是Gordon局长。“我们认为它的爆炸是由意外导致的，但它有可能被幕后操纵，有可能被设置好后备以防万一爆炸中止。毕竟你儿子是一名警员——我假设他当时在利用自己的业余时间进行调查？”

这是一个多么合理的关于Dick出现的解释。Jason不得不去好奇他们为自己捏造出了什么样的背景。

“这孩子怎么样？关于他的预后*如何？”Gordon过了一会儿说，他的语气温和，带着同情——那么他们显然还在谈论Dick。

“他们还不知道，除非他醒过来。他们认为他醒来的可能性很大，但爆炸给他带来的伤害太大了。他将需要进行整形外科手术来弥补外表，尽管他们告诉我程序不会太过复杂。”

“Bruce……”

Bruce叹了口气，声音听起来有些憔悴。“影响主要作用在头盖骨上部，那里有可能对他的额叶造成了损害，但也有可能波及其他的区域。能否完全恢复取决于损害的严重程度。”

Jason没在担心。Dickie有一颗结实的脑袋，让他崩溃的更可能是面部重塑材料，而非一处愚蠢的头部创伤。

“……还有年轻的Smith先生？”Gordon说，拿起Jason的病况图表。

Bruce本可以给他选一个更有趣的名字，说真的。

Gordon轻轻拍了拍Jason的手臂。“起初我们处于他到底是受害者还是罪犯的疑虑之中，但看起来他的创伤是在他在爆炸的一瞬间冲入大楼时在他身上形成的，并且这些伤在他试图将Dick拉入安全地带的过程中恶化。我认为这让他成为了一个见义勇为的英雄。”

“我猜你是对的。”Bruce轻声说，Jason感到自己心中有某些纤细脆弱的东西碎了。

他他妈的就不是个英雄。

“可怜的孩子。我没法找到他的家人，他只是朝我眨眼睛——处于震惊之中，我被告知。尽管小Tim似乎和他进行了一两次交流，可他说他也没法给我提供更多信息。”

“他的确和他说过话了。”Bruce说，而Jason可以在他的声音里察觉到一丝尖锐。他不会嫉妒Tim不可避免将要面对的那场与Bruce的谈话的。

“我打算支付他的治疗还有复健费用——无论需要花费多少钱。这是我能为他做的唯一一件事了。”Bruce说，Gordon轻哼表示赞同。

房门呼地打开，又在其中一人离开后关上。房间里一片寂静，Jason继续闭着眼，保持平稳的呼吸。一只手轻轻抚弄他的头发，一丝令人晕厥的属于Bruce的古龙水味儿飘来。

“我会让这一切走上正轨的，Jason。”Bruce轻声说。

“去你妈的。”Jason闭着眼回答。

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


注：

1）预后：在医学上，“预后”是指根据经验预测的疾病发展情况。

 


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的日子如此漫长。

Bruce实现了他的诺言，为他安排了用钱能买到的最好的治疗方案。然而治疗流程是缓慢的，气氛在沮丧和苦恼间来回转换。Jason猜想他应该庆幸自己的右腿保住了，并且Bruce也没有让医生收割他的器官或者切除几根手指。

植皮手术进行得不错，他们向他保证他将有75%的几率带着义肢以及面积足以让Harvey Dent自愧不如的伤疤度过幸福而完整的一生。

即便如此他还是在对Tim纠缠不休以寻求真相。结痂会影响他活动的幅度，而且如果不加以仔细看护，这还会限制他那边“好”腿的使用。尽管如此，他的预后*还是比没有Bruce关照的情况下好得多。不出所料，这个念头还是让他感觉糟透了。

意识到自己缺失了一部分身体是让他感觉最诡异的事情之一。一想到自己身体的一部分待在别的地方，他就冒出一身冷汗——被移除的部分无疑已经被销毁了。当他产生这个念头时，一种毛骨悚然、从未体验过的感觉在他的肚子里油然而生。或许这只是他的大脑将他对失去肢体的感觉合理化的方式？或许他只是个蠢货。谁知道呢？

 

Tim和偶尔造访的Alfred是他仅有的访客——他想问Tim到底为什么要来看他，是因为他救了Dick，还是因为Bruce显然不想让他出现在那里？不管怎样，尽管他宁可再丢掉一条腿也不想承认，他的确很受用这个讨厌鬼的陪伴。Tim干巴巴的讽刺以及正直感，在经历过那些医生被付钱摆出的令人厌恶的笑脸之后，对于他来说实在是一种宽慰。

Tim的造访也意味着他可以继续跟进Dick的状况——眼下他不是执迷于自己的痛苦中，就是沉浸在让Dick受伤的内疚中不能自拔。Dick第一次醒来的那天，Tim的精神是Jason从未见过的好。他也曾乐观看待过Dick的面部创伤——显然当他们跟整形医生讨论的时候他就坐在Bruce旁边，而她向他们保证一旦Dick的状况好转到可以接受外科手术，他脸上的伤痕将被弱化到尽可能低的程度。

Jason甚至在Tim告诉他他们把Dick的头发剃光的时候笑了起来——这情景真没法想象，而他敢肯定Dick发现自己的新形象居然是Lex Luthor的翻版的时候一定会相当气急败坏。

 

然而随着等待的日子由天延长成了周，Tim不再以他那fanboy式的喋喋不休兴奋地唠叨迪基鸟这迪基鸟那。如果他提到他也只会是轻描淡写，这还是在Jason的激将之下——对啊，他挺好的。

这开始令他感到不安。而说真的，做出一点改变的感觉很好，尽管他对随之而来的结果有些担心。哪怕是自怨自艾过一段时间后也会消停下来。

“你觉得我给你带的这本书怎么样？”Tim在一个慵懒的周三向他问道，要不然就是周五？还是周一？

“闪着光的吸血鬼，太对我胃口了，感激不尽，Tom。”

“在你叫对我名字之前我才不会照着你的书单给你带书——”

“你可以拿回你的吸血鬼小说了，Ted，我把拼写和语法错误都改好了，还给你列了几个怎样把故事讲好的点子。”Jason冲他狞笑，朝他床边的那堆书点点头。“如果你非要用笔名写作，至少给自己请个校对吧。”

Tim没咬他的钩，但他还是拿起了最上面的那本翻看。他发出一阵笑声——Jason没有开玩笑，书页空白的部分到处都是标注。

“我原本打算把它们送给Damian作为生日礼物，但我得给他买套新的了——我可不想让他被好文笔给宠坏了。”

Jason坏笑着说，“把电影也给他看看，接下来够咱们乐的了——我敢肯定他们在大都会都能听到那愤怒的喊叫声。”

他们在一片和睦的寂静中坐着，而Jason在为如何问出那个折磨他多时的问题而组织语言。

“Dick出了什么问题？”他未加思索就脱口而出。该死——问句还是一如既往Jason Todd式的直球。现在是时候质问Tim突然的沉默寡言了。

“你这是什么意思？”

“别试图糊弄我，一点也不神奇小子。”

Tim看起来很矛盾，就好像他不确定该给出一个什么样的答案。Jason不确定那是否是出于担心打击到自己，或者两者兼具。

“他不是原来那个他了。”Tim最终盯着自己的手坦白道。

“解释一下？”Jason问道，口气一点也不温和。

“他恢复得不是很好。”

“你能不能再详细一点，”Jason几乎是在咆哮。他心中溢出的恐惧拧成了一股结。“他快死了吗？”

“不。”

“所以是怎样？”

Tim揉了揉眼睛，Jason不由得注意到那孩子看起来有些疲惫。

“冲击作用在他的头盖骨前部，他的前额叶受到了损害，而且爆炸造成的脑震荡也相当严重。”

“相当严重指的是多严重？”

“我们还不能确定，他能说话，但他还很混乱、很情绪化，他因为待在医院里而感到沮丧，他很愤怒。”

“愤怒表现在？”Jason问道。显然这次情报收集将会经历一个漫长的过程。

Tim看起来很沮丧，躲避着他的视线。“Bruce不让他下床走动，于是Dick朝他扔了一本书——但他身体很不协调，以至于他把书砸到了自己的脸上。”

Jason皱了皱眉。这听起来并不令人愉快。

“随后Dick——他就，他开始大哭。那实在……我不知道该怎么形容。”

“好吧，那一定很疼，”Jason不由得指出。

“情况糟透了，Dick朝Bruce大喊大叫要他滚，Bruce则不知所措。他看起来非常心烦意乱。”

Jason带着怀疑挑起一边眉毛。

“呃，反正是因为Bruce而心烦意乱。”Tim改正措辞后继续说，“Damian也在那里，我讨厌那个小蠢蛋，可他看起来既沮丧又迷茫。”Tim对上Jason的视线，他看起来也有些沮丧和迷茫。

Tim清了清嗓子，显然有些不安。“Damian就在旁边看着，因此我试图让Dick冷静下来，我设法让他安心，他却拿他的静脉注射针头扎了我。”

“你是说真的？”Jason吃了一惊。Dick宁可切掉一边手臂*——噢真讽刺——也不愿伤害他亲爱的宝贝蝙蝠弟弟。

Tim把袖子卷起来给他看针头造成的伤口，那看上去的确相当悲惨——尽管Jason还没有傻到不知道伤害的最深层在于情感。

“看来这次我是不得不为你变身一回睿智的Jay老叔了。”Jason得意地笑着对他说。他对替代品的憎恨还远不至于这个地步，而眼下他有一种无法消停的想帮助Tim振作起来的渴望。说不定他的脑子也受了点外部损伤。

“你才不是我的叔叔，你是我的兄弟。”Tim干脆地回答。冷不防地，这句话把Jason心中的自讽抛出九霄云外： _你是我的兄弟_ 。

“对啊，”Jason勉强回答，“对，呃受了脑部创伤的人起初通常会很困惑迷茫。”

“已经过去一个半月了。”

这让他的脑子短路了一下，已经过去这么久了吗？“不管怎样，”他勉强说道，“重点在于，我们不是普通人。Dick从童年时期开始就被训练如何用各种各样的手段来保护自己——保护自己，保护我们所有人。一旦感到迷茫，感觉自己受到威胁，他就会反击，他没法顺利适应新状况，在很多方面他都无法像普通市民那样顺利地接受。”

他是对的，他知道自己是对的，但此刻他也只剩下这最后一根稻草可以指望。他不清楚Dick哪里受了损伤，对于它将会持续多久、对Dick产生怎样的消极作用也毫无头绪。他还没算上这伤害的潜在发展，也没有准备好为此陷入内疚的泥沼中不能自拔。

 

他甚至还没考虑到自己已经把Dick的某些最根本的特质毁灭了的可能，而此刻一种厌恶、扭曲的感觉在他心中油然而生。

“他会好起来的。”他说，而他恨死了自己语气中的不确定。

Tim只是看着他，湖蓝色的眼睛远比它们所应该的更加老成、富有洞察力。

“Jason——”

“不，神奇小鬼，现在还没有证据可以证明他会一直这样。”Jason说。他会就这些破事做些研究，在遇到Talia和不老池之后，他曾尝试过借助医学教科书来钻研自己记忆空缺的问题。“这只是脑损伤过后出现的正常混乱。他会好转的。他会的。”但愿他听起来像是知道自己在说什么。

“当心，Jason。”Tim心不在焉地对他笑了笑，“要不我会开始觉得你真的像你以为的那样睿智逼人。”

这个小混球。“说话小心点，”Jason半开玩笑着说，“否则我会拿我的药物注射器给你扎一针，到时候你就知道后悔了。”他顿了一顿。“并且愉快地投入麻醉剂的怀抱。”

Tim皱了皱鼻子，显然不为所动，但他看上去已经被互损开玩笑给逗乐了。Jason也是一样，而这有助于他应对自己的处境、自怨自艾、以及如今的内疚。

天哪，他得离开这里。他需要去看看Dick，去估测一下他的状况有多糟。他需要再次独立起来，他渴望这个就像饥饿的人渴望着食物。一个星期之内，他有一个讨论义肢装配的预约。这个想法令人恐惧，但交流废话总比被困在房间里好得多。

他保证他一旦可以活动后他会立刻去一趟Dick那儿，然后他会离开这个地方。他有一处安全屋，他可以躲在那里直到有一天他需要动身离开。

只需要再等一个星期。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1）预后：在医学上，“预后”是指根据经验预测的疾病发展情况。
> 
> 2）手臂（limb）也有 肢体 的含义。


	4. Chapter 4

物理疗法糟透了。事实上，恢复的过程远比创伤本身更令人痛苦、恼怒。  
他残肢上的瘢痕组织——天知道他有多痛恨“残肢”这个词，还有这个词所代表的画面——事实证明那些瘢痕非常脆弱，因此他的义肢装配被一再延后。  
往好的方面说，他几乎已经习惯让护士每天给他的皮肤涂抹两次乳膏了。只是几乎。被一个陌生人在自己的屁股上涂乳膏仍然令人感到非常羞耻，但比起不做的后果，为了继续护理自己的残肢，他更愿意忍受这个。  
他恨透了这一切。自我感觉被自己身体早已不存在的一部分背弃是一件非常愚蠢的事，但他就是不由自主。就身体背叛这个议题来说，他身体剩下部分的信用指数正处在急剧滑坡的状态中。自他成为罗宾开始，他逐渐成长为一个壮硕的男人，这其中的某种感觉给了他极大的满足。但他没有意识到自己在训练和生活习惯下养成的健壮肌肉对于他来说有多么重要的意义。他的体型和力量已经成为一道屏障，一道为了从底层向上爬不得不以动物本能抗争的瘦小子的自我保护。Jason不是个傻瓜，时至今日他仍旧可以在自己身上看到那个瘦小孩的影子，而躺在床上的两个月已经让那部分的自己表露得越来越明显。他日渐匮乏的肌肉张力已经让他失去了安全感。该死，无法在这间他妈的病房里走动让他感觉自己很脆弱，而他恨死了这样。  
当Bruce过来看他的时候他正沉浸在一阵突发的自怨自艾之中。这让他有机会从中抽身而出，投入愤怒的怀抱——真是令人欣喜的慰藉。Bruce看起来像是突然老了二十岁。他的黑眼圈很重，嘴角的线条紧绷。  
“Jason。”他招呼道。  
Jason朝他扔了一本耀眼吸血鬼小说，可他还很虚弱而且缺乏训练，Bruce以干脆、迅速的动作拍开了它。  
“我不会打扰你太久的，Jason。”Bruce说。显然他们将忽视掉刚才扔书的那一段，这原本就让Jason自觉很孩子气，这下好极了。  
Bruce直直看向他的脸，看向某些过去几次他们不得不在医院里接触时刻意避开的东西。”我想告诉你我从瑞士请来了一位专家。她是他们专业领域的先驱，我希望她可以做出一件符合你需要的义肢。”  
“我的需要？我需要这一切他妈的从来没有发生过！”Jason咆哮道，他惊恐地意识到自己的泪水已经涌上眼眶，这让他果断将防守转为进攻。“Dick怎么样了？”他问道，而如果他对自己诚实的话，他也不确定是好奇，关心还是残酷促使他抛出这个问题。  
Bruce的下颌微妙地绷紧了，看起来经历了一番天人交战。“他的身体恢复得很好。”他最终说道。  
Jason紧追不放。“那精神方面怎么样？情绪方面如何？”  
Bruce紧张地看了他一眼。只有了解他的人才能看出他心中的焦虑。“不怎么好。他正在接受一个难熬的恢复流程，这个流程对他的协调性以及记忆问题的恢复有帮助。但就像你一样，他开始变得沮丧。”  
Jason盯着自己盖着毛毯的双膝，试图说服自己他是在尽全力提供帮助。  
“Jason，”Bruce唐突地开口说道，“我知道你在生我的气，但我下了挽救你生命的决定，我不后悔这么做。”  
“因为顺带还有把我截成残废，好让我没法再给你挑起祸端的一劳永逸的好处。”  
Bruce发出一声沉重的叹息。Jason过去总会令他发出这样的叹息，即便在他还是一个孩子的时候。这个想法让他头疼。

“Jason，我没打算让你‘没法再给我挑起祸端’，我希望你活着，尽可能好好地活着。”  
这就像是一记对他心理健康的猛击，Jason怒目而视。  
Bruce也目不转睛地看向他，神情坚定。“我希望你过得好，过得快乐，”过了片刻他纠正道，“我会尽我一切力量去实现这一点。”  
Jason的手指紧紧抓进单薄的被褥里。“那么是什么让你的想法改变了？”他亲切地说。“是不是因为我帮了你一个大忙，救了你亲爱的黄金男孩一命？”说出这些字句的同时他能感觉到它们像火在嘴里燃烧，蜿蜒直上的内疚只是为他的愤怒再添了一把火。  
“你做了一件非常勇敢的事，Jason，而且是的，我为你救了Dick的命表示不胜感激。”  
老天，蝙蝠不知道。他还没有发现什么证据，甚至看起来没有一点怀疑是Jason引发的爆炸——怀疑Jason该为自己以及他兄弟受的伤负责。一大波情感在他的身体里奔涌而出，在他的皮肤下泊泊流动。那些情感是如此的汹涌澎湃而难以驾驭，它们带着几近无条理的愤怒、嚎叫着迸发而出。他在床上挣扎，翻来覆去，好像着了魔一样——所有的愤怒，恐惧，自我厌恶还有内疚从他心底里溢出。  
这令人感觉得到宣泄，这令人感到害怕。他有个坏脾气，他早已经习惯了。但不受自己控制的狂暴发作令人恐惧。  
他多么希望自己能走向房间的另一端，狠狠地揍Bruce，踢倒他，击破他；他多么希望Bruce以他威严的气势抱着他、安慰他——一如他在Jason还是个愤怒的十三岁少年的时候那样驱散他心中的阴影和伤痛。  
然而焦虑不安的护士把针头扎进他的手臂里，整个世界变得模糊不清，而后沉入黑暗之中。

他醒过来，病房里一片漆黑，并且寂静得好像不在医院里。Jason感觉糟透了，他的喉咙因为喊叫过而刺痛，他身上的伤隐隐发疼。投入全身力气的暴怒显然不被他正在愈合的伤口所接受。与此同时他还得忍受脑子里的矛盾情绪——一方面他觉得突然失控让自己像个彻底的傻瓜，有鉴于他那时的样子既尴尬又凄惨。另一方面，得以从所有的那些情感中解脱出来，尽管这让他精疲力尽；这也感觉像是一枚坚硬、肿痛的疖子被手术刀划开。  
他花了一些时间对着天花板眨眼睛，试图整理出自己剩下的情绪与自我防御、他知道Bruce救了他的命，他知道这一点，但与此同时他也不由自主地为此感到愤怒。  
Jason长叹一口气，尽可能把自己调整到一个更挺直的姿势。他的背在发痒，伤疤紧绷着，让他很不舒服。  
他终于完全清醒了，这时他才突然意识到房间里并不只有他一个人。“Holy mother of fuck！”他的声音高了一个或者两个八度，达到了一个他未曾意识到自己能够驾驭的音阶。  
Dick蜷缩在病床对面的椅子里。他那大而深邃的双眼凝视着Jason，这让Jason的百般情感再次纠结在了一起。  
他一边尝试把呼吸控制在正常范围之内，一边迅速瞥了他的兄弟一眼。Dick的头发正重新长出来，他的头皮上覆盖着一片浓密的黑色发茬。他脸上的伤痕看起来依旧非常凶恶，即使是在昏暗的灯光下，但这已经比Jason预想的好多了。  
“Dick？”  
“我很抱歉，Jason。”Dick说。他在椅子上把自己从蜷起来的姿势中舒展开，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来。Jason从未见过Dick的动作如此笨拙。这让他感到不安，就好像这个宇宙中的某些原则性的东西出了问题。  
“他们不让我过来看你。”Dick伸手够他的手，Jason任由他把自己的手握起来，仍处于这么多个星期之后终于与他见面的惊愕之中。“我没做过任何值得你牺牲一切挽救我性命的事，Jason。”他的脸拧在一起，这使得他那凶恶的红色伤疤扭曲起来，Jason惊恐地意识到他的兄弟正在哭泣。“我很抱歉Jay。”他又一次说。  
“没事，Dick，”Jason喃喃道，“如果是你也会为我做同样的事。”他像个傻子一样轻拍Dick的手掌。他的愤怒并没有被这些废话所打断，他心中的一部分想要冲着Dick大喊，就好像这一切都是他的错，而Jason本该放任他自生自灭。  
如果是在几年前，这样的想法一定会让他大吃一惊，而如今他已经对自己足够了解，足够明白自己正处于暴怒、沮丧之中大发雷霆。然而这不是Dick的错，而这整个状况令人痛苦、令他缓不过气，他感觉自己的神经开始刺痛，暴露开来。  
Dick一直是个情绪化的人，喜怒总是直率地表现在脸上，但同时他还是蝙蝠之子，被教导去尝试、去把那些东西封印起来。目睹他哭泣让人感觉糟透了，而成为他哭泣的导火索则更加糟糕。Jason宁可接受一百次清创手术也不想应对这个。他还能说什么？我很遗憾你的脑子有一部分出了问题？我很遗憾你为自己没有做过的事情感到内疚？我很遗憾事实上这他妈都是我的错？  
但Jason什么也没说。他任由Dick哭泣，并以虚弱却又感情深切的力道握着他的手。

“他想让我搬回庄园，好让我得到妥当的照顾。”Dick说。他从痛哭中恢复过来，把Jason挤到一边，现在坐在他身旁的床上，两人肩并着肩。这或许是他们与彼此挨得最近的一次，除去战斗过程中，自从Jason死后。  
“听起来合情合理。”Jason说。  
Dick看了他一眼。“你在开玩笑吗？我是爱着那个人，我愿意随时为他赴死，但重新和他住在一起？我们撑不过一个星期！”  
“胡说，你会欣然接受所有的关照，你知道的，”Jason埋怨道。Dick一直在抚摸他盖着毯子的残肢，好像他只是在查看也许它在过去的五分钟里长出来了一些。这让Jason很不自在，但这些天以来周围的一切都让他很不舒服，因此他不再去在意它。  
Dick叹了口气。“我对他发脾气，做一些早几年就该绝迹的愚蠢事，很多年前的伤害。我说出糟糕的话的时候，那些东西像泡泡一样就这么从我脑海里冒出来。”  
“他只在家族成员面前提起这些，”Jason咕哝说。  
“是啊，我们之中没有谁是好相处的。”Dick又开始抚摸他的腿，手直接放在绷带上。“我因为Tim扔了我的摩托车而冲他大喊大叫。”  
Jason翻了个身，随之而来的疼痛令他咬紧牙关翻了个白眼。“是吗？那是什么时候的事？希望他没有加入我们的蝙蝠家族医院团圆聚会。”  
“追赶John‘坏男孩’Boyce，但我没能抓住他。”  
“伙计，Boyce已经在黑门监狱待了大概有，五年了。”  
“可那是我的摩托车！”Dick抢白道。  
没错，他可以看出当Tim说Dick的情绪很不稳定的时候他的意思是什么。有鉴于Tim对他的大哥所怀有的那些英雄崇拜，这一定相当不容易。Jason很庆幸自己已经克服了那些玩意儿，向前迈进对整个家族的失望之中。应对起来容易多了。  
“你不觉得这有点过于苛刻了吗？”Jason委婉地问道。  
Dick耸耸肩。“是的，但这些冲动实打实地从我脑子里冒出来，就像有人把我脑子挖掉了一部分，然后倒入一些不稳定、混乱的东西。”  
“你在脑损伤患者里算是神智非常清醒的了。”  
“我的语言表达不受影响。可我的摩托车驾驶技术就不一样了。”  
“至少你他妈还可以走路，”Jason不由得指出。  
Dick再次摸了摸他的腿，而这一次Jason抓住了他的手指。“你他妈别再碰它了。”  
Dick看了看他，然后低头看了看Jason的腿，好像他没有意识到自己一直在这么做。“抱歉，Jay。”他从Jason的手里抽回自己的手，在他的膝盖上握成拳。  
他们沉默着坐在床上，过了一会儿Dick开始咯咯笑起来。Dick的笑声Jason过去曾听过无数次，但咯咯的笑声是前所未有的。他尽可能不让自己表现出惊讶。  
“也不全是坏事，等到下一次韦恩慈善化妆舞会，你可以扮成Long John Silver*。”  
Jason不禁咧开嘴笑了。他好奇Dick是否知道他小的时候有多喜欢那本书。他怀疑Dick知道，尽管Dick的情绪非常不稳定、举止反复无常，但有一点让他心里悬着的石头稍稍落下——他还是那个Dick。  
“你的意思是我还得去找一只鹦鹉？”Jason问，Dick笑了。  
“没错，你还要给它取名为Bruce，以嘲弄你的上一任船长。”  
“这真是个好主意。”Jason哼了一声。  
Dick又开始抚摸他的腿。“我不认为我还能走回我的病房，我可以待在这儿吗？”他问道。  
频繁的大腿触碰是个问题，这显然已经成了Dick的某种怪癖，但他不打算在Dick利用“蝙蝠忍术”穿过整个医院来看望他之后把Dick踢出去。“当然可以，”片刻后他说，“但别戳我的腿，好吗？”  
“抱歉。”  
“要是其他人发现你不在床上，他们会为你担心的。”那将会是一团混乱。  
Dick耸耸肩。“你在意这个？”  
“说得好，现在闭上嘴，躺下睡觉。”  
Dick舒服地躺倒在自己的那半边床上，手指再一次轻轻擦过Jason的腿。“晚安，Long John。”他说。  
“晚安，傻子。”

 

注：1）Long John Silver：英国作家罗伯特·路易斯·史蒂文森代表作《金银岛》（Treasure Island）一书里的独脚恶棍，常用译名“朗･约翰･西尔弗”。


	5. Chapter 5

情况在Dick照访之后的那个上午急转直下。Damian爬上他的床，Jason在他堪比一千个狂怒太阳的瞪视之下不得不醒过来。就像其他蝙蝠家族的成员一样，Damian看起来不怎么好，他看起来既疲惫又焦虑——表情还非常凶恶。  
恶魔小鬼把他愤怒的瞪视转向Dick，被怒视的那个人正把脸埋在被子上。Jason戳了戳他被短发茬覆盖着的脑袋，他嘟囔着醒过来。然而一看到Damian，他就笑了。  
“嗨，小小D。”Dick说。他试图伸手揉弄Damian的头发，却错开了方向，手戳到了Damian的眼睛。Damian咆哮起来，拍开了Dick的手。Dick低头茫然地对着自己的手指眨眼睛，他看起来很愤怒，自觉受到背叛——他的身体竟做不到他想要做的事。  
“父亲正为这事发火，Grayson！”Damian厉声说，从他嘴里吐露出来的字句严厉而又掷地有声。“你这样的行为太随意，太不负责任了！”  
这就像是按下了一个开关。“不负责任！别跟我提不负责任，你这个小混球！”Dick冲着男孩的脸怒吼。没错，这下Jason正式地被夹在了他们之间。Dick朝Damian的方向扑去，Jason及时在他的拳头打下来之前把他拦住。而Dick的回应则是一记打在他肚子上的肘击，这让他痛不欲生。  
Damian从床上翻下来，冲向门口。Jason看到他的表情——受伤，愤怒还有混乱，他能理解那孩子的感受。Dick在他的生活中一直是个可靠、坚实的存在，无条件地给予他关爱和支持。Jason怀疑现在需要无条件的爱的人已经变成了Dick，而适应这样的转变对于他的家族来说绝不是件容易的事情。  
但不包括Jason，尽管是的，这个变化令他震惊，还有些慌乱。但旁观Dick说话不经大脑也是一种乐趣。他残忍、冲动的率直令人打起精神来，尽管这必须冒着被中伤的危险。因此Jason摸了摸Dick的寸头，任由他把气发出来。Dick把脸埋在被子里，他的身体在Jason的手掌下微微颤抖。  
“我不知道该怎么办，”Dick最终说，他的声音被捂在枕头里模糊不清。  
Jason意识到Bruce不是唯一一个Dick想要避免生活在一起的人。某一部分的他知道这对于那孩子来说有多么难过，这将会给他的生活、他的家庭带来多么深重的影响。他仍然希望保护那个孩子——保护他们所有人，即使这意味着孤立自己。  
“我们会找到办法的，Dickie。”Jason说。“你可以学会怎么控制它，我敢肯定。你只是需要时间去努力。”  
Dick把头抬起到足够给他一个怀疑的眼神的高度。“你当真是在给我提如何控制愤怒情绪的建议？就你？”  
“还有比我更好的人选吗？”Jason笑了，亲切得没有一点诚意。  
“嗬，我一直认为你有……你知道的。”  
“实际上，我不知道。”  
“精神方面的问题或者别的什么。”Dick耸耸肩。  
“哇谢谢，Dick，你对我的信任真是一如既往地令人震惊。”  
Dick翻过身来，给了他一个温暖、真诚的笑容。“我相信你，Jay，我的确相信你。”  
Jason盯着他看，困惑在他内心冲撞。矛盾、不确定的感觉令他有些不自在。是时候行动了——着手行动正是他拿手的，而他欠Dick一个为他做力所能及的事的机会。  
“我们会找到办法的，我保证。”他说。  
走廊外传来嘈杂声。根据说话声来看，那很可能是Bruce以及跟在后面的一大群医生，说不定还有警卫队的人。晚些时候他会想办法的，等喊叫声平息下来之后。

正如Jason想的那样，他曾用于考虑自己的问题、在自己的困境中体会恐惧、痛苦的时间，现在都用来专注于帮助Dick。第一步就是对Bruce施加影响。蝙蝠侠是地球上最固执的人，而正面跟他发起冲突，即使多少给人带来一点满足感，最后也只能是徒劳无果。照他所想，Dick将会搬回庄园，故事到此结束。当然，在劝说Bruce这方面Dick是指望不上了，因为他随时可能爆发的脾气以及暴怒只会为Bruce证明他的决定是正确的。  
Tim是他寻求帮助的最好选择。他很聪明，逻辑和铁一般的事实可以说服他。  
“该你了，Dolores。”Jason说，指了指他床边的棋盘。  
Tim撅起嘴，抬手移动他的象。尽管邀请他的替代品一起下象棋只是一个为了漫不经心展开话题而找的借口，他还是对游戏本身产生了兴趣——现在这已经成为一件令他无比自豪的事。Tim很厉害——他是一位能够提前许多步把走法计划好的策略型玩家，甚至比Jason更胜一筹——这可是Jason的主要才能之一。给Jason撑腰，使得他能够和Tim平起平坐的是他在游戏中的不可预测性：他敢冒Tim不总能预料得到的风险。跟Tim一起下棋很有趣，他们之间的竞争紧张、激烈。  
以至于Jason肚子里所有的计划都变成了游戏时间，而他直接把自己邀请Tim过来的真正原因脱口而出。“Dick不能回到庄园跟爹地一起住。”他说。看来他不得不牺牲自己的一只象了，该死。  
“为什么？在稳定下来之前他需要人照顾，回庄园比待在医院里更好。”  
Jason递给他一个难以置信的眼神，而Tim专注于思考棋局没有理他。“你在开玩笑，是不是？”  
Tim做了个鬼脸却没有回答他，只是伸手拿起棋盘上的棋子。  
“地球呼叫Tim！”Jason喊道。Tim惊讶地抬起头看他。  
“你居然记得我的名字，真令人感动。”  
“我知道这一切都很不容易，但我是认真的，送他回去住只会引发一场灾难。”  
Tim看起来总算意识到他所说的话的严重性，他暂时放下了棋局。“你的意思是？”他问。  
“他的行为让你无所适从，对不对？”  
Tim点点头。  
“你很不知所措，而且坦白来说已经到了另外两个蠢货所不能及的地步。”  
Tim张开嘴想要说话，然而Jason举起一只手。“Dick对于你们来说意味着太多太多的东西：兄弟、朋友、儿子、搭档、眼中钉，或者别的什么。你们对他心怀希望，可是他再也承担不起你们的希望了。这个事实令你们受伤，也令他受伤。”  
“你是说我们没办法应对这个？”Tim问道。“你还记得Bruce是什么人吗？”  
“当然，但你呢？他会不惜一切去应对，但他只会在问题跟前败下阵来。等到他觉得受伤的时候，他会变得冷酷、懦弱，而眼下Dick需要他保持通情理。”  
Tim盯着他看，脸上的表情尽是热切和不可思议。“他们确实低估了你，不是吗？”片刻之后他说。  
Jason哼了一声。“狗屎不如的福尔摩斯，Bruce觉得把目光放在我身上很难，还不如着眼于我的另一个自我，就因为我改变了的事实令他混乱。这他妈的蠢货。”Jason努力平息自己的怒火。他要的是把Tim拉拢到自己的阵营这边，而非让他认定自己是一个爆脾气的疯子。  
Tim抬起手指压在自己的嘴唇上。“我认为你在这方面对他有些误解。就他的行动来说，你说得没错，但就他的出发点来说则不对。”  
“这无关紧要，Dick才是我们讨论的重点！”Jason打断他说。他才不愿意在所有人当中偏偏选择替代品来探讨关于Bruce的话题。  
“好吧，”Tim妥协道。“我懂你的意思。Dick需要一个平和、稳定的环境，并且鉴于医生的建议，他必须遵循严格的日常流程。而他不可能在跟Bruce争吵的同时拥有这些。”  
“还有Damian，”Jason插嘴说。“那小恶魔在Dick玩消失后找到我们——他们大吵一架，Dick差点揍了他。他在那之后沮丧极了。”  
“这对于那个小混球来说一定很不容易。”Tim沉思着说，而Jason禁不住感到一丝愉悦。他并不是唯一一个为自己被取代而感到痛苦的罗宾。  
“对于Dick来说，意识到自己在伤害自己的兄弟也很令他难过。”  
“好吧，你提出的问题很值得探讨，但我们还有别的选择吗？请佣人？看在我们的双重生活的份上？这可是冒着巨大的风险，除非我们找的是阿尔弗雷德。”  
Jason对他大笑。“这么一来你们这群家伙会被饿死，你清楚得很。”  
Tim笑了。“这倒是真的。我会考虑所有的可能性，到时候我们就可以向Bruce交出可靠的依据——他肯定很难被说服。”既然已经做了决定，Tim再次回到棋局中，他伸手移动了一个棋子。“看看。”他说，嘴角拧出一丝笑意。  
“God fucking damnit!”如果这场对话不是他先开的头他一定会说是Tim在故意分散他的注意力。

在四处张罗把蠢货们从自身解救出来的同时，Jason终于完成了他的义肢装配。Hertz博士是个干脆利落的五十多岁的女人，Jason立刻喜欢上了她。她轻快的举止相比那些被付了加倍的钱、即使他的态度糟糕透顶也会待他百般顺从的医院常驻人员来说，就像一阵扑面而来的清新空气。

起初他不太适应自己的新腿，他被告知除了这个该死的物理疗法，他还要接受一些练习疗程。但不管怎样，距离恢复独身只需要再等待仅仅几周，这给了他坚持下去的动力。  
在得到他第一具义肢的同时，他还得到了一对拐杖和一份写有摔倒后该如何自救的说明。

“你要学会爬行，”Hertz博士以短促而清晰的口音告诉他。“等到你光着身子滑倒在浴室地板上的时候，你会对它感激不尽的。”  
Jason拒绝想象那个画面。“你的意思是像一只狗一样在地上爬？”他厉声问道。  
她冷静的棕色眸子看向他。“只要你愿意你就能够做到。我个人会选择像一只猫，鉴于他们从不去把玩粪便。”  
Jason真的很喜欢Hertz博士。

“我找到一件合适的公寓，”Tim告诉他。他的声音听起来有些刺耳还有些别的什么，不过这本来就在预料之内：Bruce就站在他身边，他们俩的目光都放在Jason身上。演出时间到了。Jason深吸一口气，自知他需要在这场谈话之间保持冷静。失去控制就帮不了Dick的忙，而且实际上，他在过去适应义肢的一周里学到的技巧帮助他树立起了信心。 他可以在暴怒下面对Bruce，毫无问题。Tim清了清嗓子。“一套顶楼公寓，带有电梯。”他继续说，“我认为Dick会喜欢那里的风景的。”  
Jason点点头鼓励他。带有风景的公寓是个好主意，但愿Bruce的钱也能为Dick付得起远离聒噪邻居的静养条件。

Bruce松了松肩膀，就好像在为一场即将到来的战斗做好准备，然后他以Jason翻译不出的眼神快速瞥了Tim一眼。“我已经安排医院的人去了解初期阶段每天要增加多少额外需求了，但他们表示七天二十四小时随叫随到，Leslie也一样，他答应接管初期的医疗护理。”  
“那就太好了，”Jason说，毫不忌讳地用上了欢快的调子。“但你不觉得增加一点监管力度会更好吗？我认为这个主意很好，但我不认为他已经准备好独自面对生活了。我想说的是，他甚至没法自己穿衣服。”  
Bruce盯着他看，就好像他是个疯子。而Tim甚至没有做出表情，就开始释放他那纯粹的恶意。Jason可以清楚地感觉到这份恶意，一丝颤栗窜上他的脊椎。“你在做什么，神奇小鬼？”他镇定地问道。  
“Dick不是唯一一个没法自己穿衣服的人，Jason。”  
“去你的！”  
“你们会拥有各自的房间和浴室，你们需要分享的空间只有客厅和厨房。而且这并不是永久性的。一旦你能够灵活地独立行动，你就可以照自己的意愿回到你自己的住处去。”  
噢他本该料到这一出的，这卑鄙、诡计多端的小混球。Jason冲他们俩怒目而视。  
Bruce皱起了眉毛，就好像他正试图解决一个复杂的难题，“Tim说你在担心，说你自愿承担看护Dick的任务。这看起来是个妥当的折中方案。我们认为如果负责日常看护的人同时也熟悉我们生活中更加……复杂的一面的话，对于Dick还有我们的家族来说再好不过。”  
他说得有道理，尽管Jason很想坚持认定他说得不对，仅仅是因为那是从Bruce的嘴里说出来的。他英雄般地反咬一口，然后把他愤怒的目光转向Tim，后者甚至没有费心躲闪。“那你不能做吗？”他问。  
“这个方案我也考虑过。我欠Dick的太多了，而且他是我的大哥，而且我爱他。但我认为你关于我对他的期待会伤害我们两个人的看法是对的。至少在眼下是。”  
“那我的就不会了吗？”一个新念头一闪而过，Jason转向Bruce。“而且你也同意了？你不担心我做出把他扔出窗外之类的事情？”  
“Jason，如果你想伤害他，你就不会救他了。”  
“而且我还会长着两条腿。”  
Bruce不着痕迹地瑟缩了些许，Jason翻了个白眼。“给我时间考虑一下。”他不情愿地说。

 

Jason认真考虑了这个主意。他惊讶地发现自己其实并没有那么反感这个方案。他只是不想被强迫去做一件事，被卑鄙的、蓝眼睛的、下象棋技术难以挑剔的小混球强迫去做一件事。但是一些规则必须要确立下来——这是针对Bruce的，明里暗里全天候的监视是他对于爱的概念里不可分割的一部分……  
“不能安装摄像头。”Jason在下一次见面时告诉他们。这一次Dick也参与其中——只有当他也拥有话语权的情况下才能真正做到公平公正。  
Bruce直直盯向他。  
“不能安装摄像头，”Jason重申。“神谕也是一样，如果这个地方是我的家，那它就是我的地盘。”  
“也是我的。”Dick的补充帮了他的忙。他看起来完全满意这个方案，并且同意一个中立的区域对于同居生活来说最有好处。

Bruce继续盯着Jason看，就好像他能够仅凭自己的意志改变Jason的想法。  
“安保摄像头可以——只能装在公寓外面。公寓里面是我们的地盘。”Jason尽可能冷静地说。“在这个问题上没有妥协的余地。虽然我们一致同意安装紧急按钮——我甚至会坚持走好孩子路线，好让你放心。如果发生了紧急情况，或者我摔倒时撞到了脑袋或者Dick大发脾气殴打医护人员，那么我们会通知你。但是别搞实况转播，明白吗？”  
“听起来很公平。”Tim说道。而Bruce以他的蝙蝠瞪视看了那年轻的男孩一眼。Tim看起来很是不安，却依然坚持不管不顾。“这是个坏习惯，Bruce，不应该继续……培养。”  
这显然是个早就被提上过日程的议题，而Jason很高兴让他们自己去解决这个。他想离开医院，他想尽一切可能把Dick治好，这样他就可以不再为毁掉Dick的生活感到糟心。  
不管怎样Dick看起来很高兴，他朝Jason笑着，已经确信于他们的胜利。他看起来好多了。他重新长出的头发长得很快，已经一根根竖起来，就像刷子上的猪鬓，他的肤色看起来也不那么苍白了。他朝Jason的肩膀重重拍了一记。“嗨，室友！”他说，热情火热到令人恐惧。  
Jason有一个可怕的怀疑：他以后会后悔的。


	6. Chapter 6

从他们搬进新家的第二天开始，有一点已经越来越显而易见，那就是Dick对于他自己以及其他人（意即Jason）来说就是一个能说会动的威胁，事态在滑稽和挫败之间来回切换。  
搬进新家的那天相当尴尬，这主要还是因为整个家族的人都投入其中，而这让Jason感到非常不自在。一次见他们中的一两个他还是能够应付的，可是人数一旦超过这个数字他就会处于弱势。他们总是把目光放在他的义肢上，要不就像Bruce一样，极力避免去看它，这比明目张胆地盯着看糟糕多了。  
放电影的时候Dick的情绪有些低落。他坐在他们那张看起来很昂贵的新沙发上，一边心不在焉地轻拍Damian的头发，一边盯着某处发呆。令人惊讶的是那个小恶魔竟然能容忍他这么做。没有人对此发表言论，尽管Jason看到四下不少“他们真可爱不是吗”的表情。他怀疑只要他们俩都能保持冷静，无论他们做什么都不会有人发话的。  
Dick脸上的伤愈合得很顺利。伤口已经变得平整，不再红肿。在Jason看来它突出了Dick的细节特征和出色的样貌——如果同样的伤疤长在Jason脸上，他敢肯定自己看起来就像某些在街角徘徊的恶棍，人们为了避开他都要绕到马路对面。Dick的头发也在重新长回来。唯一的麻烦是他头盖骨上方的疤痕。起初Dick常常为此大发牢骚，但如今他的头发长得更长了，一处小的秃块已经不再明显，Jason用这个来取笑他也不会挨揍。  
随着日子一天天过去，Dick越发的闷闷不乐，Jason没法再给他更多的加油鼓气的话语，也无法再忍受他朝自己的腿瞟来的目光，他把自己锁在他的新房间里。这是个很棒的房间，有着高挑的天花板和宽敞的窗户，窗上有时髦的深色百叶可以遮挡外面的光。他的床大而舒服，床边还有愚蠢的把手帮助他在没有义肢的情况下上下床。他还有一些负重训练器材——主要是为他的上半身锻炼准备的，他之前在理疗专家的眼皮底下遵循严格的指导只锻炼了自己的下半部分身体。他不明白他们认为如果自己不加强锻炼下半身会出现严重后果——难不成他的另一条腿会掉下来吗？  
他躺倒在床上，凝视着颜色柔和、朴素的天花板。这个房间极其需要沾染上一点主人的气息。Jason在自己成长的过程中曾经辗转过许多个地方，有的地方他甚至仅仅停留过几天，但他喜欢把每一个所到之处归为自己的地盘。这能给他带来安心、自在的感觉。  
他正盘算着如何装饰房间，并且刻意忽略了从客厅传来的争执声。喊叫声变成了玻璃破碎声，Jason拿起枕头盖在脑袋上，闭上眼。这无疑就是传说中的惩罚了。

 

Jason在一切平静下来许久之后走出房间。客厅正处在一片由Dick引发的混乱之中。镜子碎了，一同被打碎的还有至少两个玻璃杯，还有许多衣服和纸张散落在房间各处。肇事者自己则在沙发上睡着了，手指在睡梦中微微颤动。Jason扫了一眼Dick，扫了一眼满地狼藉，然后回到床上。  
第二天一张清单位出现在冰箱门上，位列众多清单之首。Jason写道：  
\- 如果你想发脾气，滚回自己房间去发！  
\- 如果你做不到——把残局收拾干净，混账！！！  
这样的生活方式将会进行得非常顺利，Jason已经可以肯定这一点。

尽管Jason为离开医院而大喜过望，他没有料到某些事情将会陷入这么艰难的境地——一个简单的举动会演变成一场严重的争执，他怀疑，尤其是在当你竭尽全力不去承认变化并且向事实妥协的时候。他下定决心不去想自己身上的伤以及它给自己带来的影响。因为这是他熬过每一天的唯一办法。  
由此引发的结果就是，他的怒火被一两起不幸的意外引爆了——随之而来的还有各种级别的人身伤害（遇害对象：浴室镜、Jason的脸、淋浴喷头、浴帘、两个盘子以及一个杯子——但Dick还逼得Jason把几个已经完全摔碎的、Alfred给的水晶酒杯和一台平板电视砸得粉碎。）  
第二天，Dick往清单上加了一条：  
\- Jason，如果你在洗澡的时候没法控制自己不摔倒，而且拒绝使用淋浴椅，那就来叫我帮忙！我可不打算再浪费时间一边洗掉地板上的血一边听你骂骂咧咧了。  
这条在下一天被Jason回复道：  
\- 你他妈闭嘴，Dick，既然我们讨论到清理这个话题，用完盘子就该记得洗干净——我他妈不是来伺候你的！  
但也不是一切都这么糟糕。Jason觉得他们正在相互测试对方的承受能力，寻找各自的那条底线。他们最终会安定下来，他敢肯定这一点。他们也有过快活的时候——Dick在他们看垃圾电影时发表的讽刺评论很好笑，他那令人印象深刻的、对烹饪的执念也很令人恐惧。Dick能创造出充满恶意的酱汁、尚可忍受的千层面还有糟糕透顶、不可饶恕的咖喱，那东西快把Jason搞哭了。  
第一个咖喱之夜更像是一顿咖喱午餐，即便事实上Jason完成物理疗法回来在厨房里发现的是仿佛被飓风扫过的、洒满餐具和香料的事故现场，与此同时Dick扭着一个滑稽的姿势把脸埋在水龙头下面，他也曾经在短暂的时间内期待过他的晚餐。但首先他需要搞清楚Dick为什么在厨房水槽里洗澡。他清了清嗓子，“Dickie？”  
“操他妈的姜黄！”Dick用咕噜咕噜的声音回答，水从他仰起的脸上落下，流进他的嘴里。“掉进了我的眼睛里！”他挥手指了指操作台上一瓶被打翻了的黄色粉末。  
Jason仔细查看之下发现它其实是芥末。“这不是姜黄，”Jason告诉他，继续审视其他各种各样的香料和一锅很可能是孟买马铃薯*试验品的冒泡粘稠物，要不就是扁豆泥？鹰嘴豆泥？  
“它就是姜黄！”Dick坚持。  
Jason无视了他，从灶台上拿起一锅散发着腐烂气味、看起来有点焦了的棕色玩意儿。他瞬间抛开了对咖喱的热切期待。“这是什么？”他带着疑虑问道，用勺子搅了搅那锅东西。  
Dick把头从水龙头底下移开片刻，斜眼瞥向Jason的手。水从他的头发上流下来滴在洒满香料的地板上。“那是椰汁咖哩羊肉*。”  
Jason皱起鼻子。“噢，好吧，”他说，对Dick的回答不置可否。“呃，我打算做一份沙拉当午餐。”  
“我为你做了这道菜！”Dick说，他的声音染上了怒意。“你说过这是你最喜欢的！”  
“我喜欢美味的咖喱，可眼下我正在尽可能保持健康的饮食，”Jason没有从正面回答。“我得留心我的娘炮身材。”  
“什么娘炮身材？你的体重还没达标。你这个样子看起来可不怎么好，再加上你的工装裤和蠢透了的发型，你看起来就像瘦得皮包骨的颓废派艺术家。”  
“谢了，Dick，你在激发我自信这方面相当有一手，这可真令人高兴。”  
Dick脸红了，但Jason无视了他，找一块干净的地方把他用来做沙拉的蔬菜切碎。  
为了打破他们之间的紧张感，他有邀请Dick和自己一起用餐，然而Dick满怀热情吃着自己做的骇人产物的样子却让他收不住一脸的惊恐。鉴于眼下和谐的家居环境已经离不开可食用的咖喱，看来他不得不教教这个傻子做一道真正的椰汁咖喱了。

当然，现在还有一些严重的问题：Dick是个喜欢身体接触的家伙，他喜欢拥抱蝙蝠宝宝还有女孩们，甚至Jason自己还是个孩子的时候也受到过这样的待遇。他喜欢触碰他的朋友们、被他从灾难中救出来的人，甚至在所有人之中偏偏选择了超人。但他同时也尊重别人的私人空间——在Jason还是罗宾的时候他们拥抱过几次，那都是在Jason的主动下进行的，而且Dick有留心不把他抱太紧。脑部受伤的Dick依然喜欢身体接触，但似乎不再把握界限。他在Jason旁边坐得太近，而且不经允许就开始触碰他——这是正常的Dick绝对不会做的事。Jason可以忍受这些，除非他开始触碰自己的残肢——那么他就会被激怒，而Dick会很受伤或困惑，然后Jason会感到内疚，尽管他完全有权利为此发脾气。  
这个问题快把他搞疯了。  
再之后，在混乱情绪大熔炉之上，是愤怒控制的问题。Dick的脾气是传说级别的，尽管通常它的作用对象只有Bruce，一旦他被刺激到，他可以变得非常恶毒。但Dick看起来总是非常了解自己，Jason看得到他努力想要把那些恶毒的话语封在嘴里，看得到他在冷静下来之后道歉。Jason不认为他自己能够在其他人面前如此坦率地面对自己的错误，他们有可能会以此为把柄对付自己。眼下，所有的愤怒和恶毒的话语都被解开了镣铐，而Jason很难不被它们刺激到。Jason同样没有在脾气控制方面松懈，但他意识到如果自己现在失去控制，那么他们俩将会陷入一场恶战，最乐观的结果是挂一点彩，最糟的将会留下严重创伤。因此无论遭到如何的挑衅，他牢牢控制住自己的脾气，任怒火由内而外把自己吞没。  
到了第四天他们试图一起下象棋。这主意蠢极了。  
Dick是个战术家，但他喜欢按直觉行事。他能够做出计划，却总是率性而为。过去在街上巡逻的时候他不会去思考，他直接行动，对于他来说一切来得如此自然——而他的确棒极了，也许是他们之中最棒的。但在象棋这里，他输定了。现在他没了耐心，或者说没了消耗耐心的脾气。十分钟过去他大受挫败，把棋盘整个倒在Jason脑门上。  
“你这个操他妈的贱货*！”Dick冲他喊道，Jason瞬间被惊呆了——那是个他从没见过Dick使用的词，即便是在闲谈的时候。  
“你这个混账！*”Dick继续说道，他的脸随着他怒气的上涨开始变红。“你这是在占我的便宜，我没法集中注意力，这都是你的错！”  
Jason是个能做到坚忍的人，他对这一切完全无动于衷，这让Dick气得大骂。避开攻击或者反击本该是件很容易的事情，然而与预料相反，Jason被打中了，从椅子上摔下来。在通常情况下Jason的平衡是很难被打破的，他对自己的能力和力量都相当了解。但眼下他的伤已经严重影响了他的平衡感和空间认知。他就像个操蛋的保龄球瓶一样被掀翻。  
他站不起来。  
摔下来的时候他扭伤了腿，他的义肢笨拙地搁在他的残肢上。他身上的烧伤疤痕以及前所未有的疼痛限制了他的行动。Dick的脸上闪过复杂的情绪：内疚、愤怒、困惑、绝望还有挫败。他转过身，走进房间砰地关上了门，留下Jason一个人试图把自己从困境中解救出来。Jason感觉糟透了，他感到脆弱、悲哀、无助和愤怒——对自己，对Dick，对这个总是发给他如此烂牌的世界。  
总会有像现在这样的时刻，他可以体会到过去所发生的一切压在他肩上的真实重量。他和Dick一起坐上了替补席——这将是永久性的。他不可能用一条腿战斗，而Dick将会在战场上丢掉性命。他的情绪太反复无常。  
除去出色的体能以及过去所接受的训练，他还剩下什么，他们还剩下什么？如果他们不再出现在街角的战斗中？不再为人们服务？  
他一动不动地躺在地上，闭上双眼，把指甲嵌进手臂的肌肉里试图让自己镇定下来。伤痛让他绝望，让他失去了控制。有时他真希望自己已经死在爆炸中。

他在不适中醒来。他的背被什么东西磕着，他的残肢正在不停抽动。他还躺在这操蛋的地板上。Jason拿不定主意自己该再试着爬起来一次，或者就这么躺着直到清晨。在一段长到令人难堪的时间过后，他意识到Dick正坐在沙发靠臂上，朝下望着自己。  
“我很抱歉，Jay，”他说。像一尊雕像一样一动不动。“我不是有意要伤害你。”  
“你还打算扶我起来吗？还是说你只打算神经兮兮地坐在那里？”Jason太他妈疲惫了，无意再假装自己好得很。那只会浪费精力，消耗感情，而且毫无意义。  
“当然了，Jay-bird。”Dick把他拉起来，跟他一起倒向沙发，然后，再一次地，把手放在Jason的大腿上。Jason没精力再去跟他计较这些，于是他紧紧地闭上眼，再次把指甲嵌进手臂里。  
“我想过，因为我们相互亲近的时间并不是很长，所以我才不会像伤害他们那样伤害到你。”Dick说，他把手指伸进Jason的头发里——那是一种漫不经心的触碰，就像在安抚一只猫或者一只狗一样。“但我还是伤到你了。身体上的和情感上的——我再也说不清这两者他妈的有什么区别。同意安排这个方案的我太自私，我本来只是觉得有人在身边会很好。而且我想帮帮你。这都是我的错，你遭受的这些都怪我。”  
Jason想告诉他，他真的很想，但他不忍心这么做。所有的一切都沉甸甸地压在他的胃里，而他甚至没法振作起来减轻Dick的伤痛。  
他为此而痛恨自己。  
过了一会儿，Dick从沙发上滑下然后站起来。他仍然做不到像过去那样优雅利落，但他正在恢复。“我打算早点好吃的做晚餐，让咱们振作起来。”他边说边往门口走去。  
Jason咕哝了几句。他可没心情被哄开心，他只想凄凉地洗个澡。他闭上眼，把这个世界赶出脑海之外。

Dick没有带晚餐回来，不，Dick带来的是一些别的东西，一些可怕的东西。Jason眨了眨眼，以防万一自己还在梦里或是出现了幻觉——可他没这么幸运。事实上他早该知道这种事情是一定会发生的。Dick的这颗靠不住的脑袋缺少任何类似冲动控制的功能。他为了让Jason好受些出了一趟门。早些时候的某段时间里他的脑子又出了毛病，现在他们正在享受的正是这不幸的后果。  
“这他妈是什么东西？”Jason直截了当地问道。  
“来见见Bruce！”Dick相当夸张地指了指那只闷闷不乐栖息在他肩膀上的看起来浑身湿透的灰色鹦鹉。“我在Craigslist上跟人换来的，才花了五十美元！”  
Jason疲惫地揉了揉他的眼球附近的酸痛部位。“我还以为鹦鹉能值几百美元呢？”说真的甚至连那只正在被Dick学咕咕声呼唤的、秃顶的恶心怪胎也值五十美元以上？  
Dick咧嘴笑了，耸耸肩。  
“Goddamn piece of shit.”鹦鹉Bruce说道，把招人讨厌的目光放在Jason身上。  
Jason开始大笑。若不是在笑那就是在哭了。

 

 

 

注：1）孟买马铃薯（Bombay potatoes）：一道融合了多种印度本地马铃薯菜谱的餐厅菜式。（具体做法可以看这里：https://au.lifestyle.yahoo.com/food/recipes/recipe/-/25078958/best-ever-bombay-potatoes/）  
2）椰汁咖哩羊肉（Lamb Madras）：一道经典的印度南方菜式，带有微辣口感的椰汁咖喱。马德拉斯（Madras）：印度东南部城市。  
3）原文为“You fucking cunt!”，cunt已经是个非常糟糕的鄙俗语了，所以我没有直译。  
4）原文为“You fucker”。  
5）Craigslist：一个大型免费分类广告网站。


	7. Chapter 7

自从那只鹦鹉到来之后，事态在Jason的噩梦以及滑稽闹剧之间摇摆不定。  
“我不喜欢鸟类。”他说，一边清理厨房地板上的鹦鹉粪便。  
“你一个曾经做过罗宾的人怎么能不喜欢鸟儿呢！”Dick似乎正处于一种兴高采烈的状态之中，这让Jason恨不得给他一拳。  
“第一，我的确曾经被叫做罗宾，但我并不是真的鸟，而且尽管我讨厌戳爆你的梦幻泡泡，我还是必须指出你也不是真的鸟。第二，只要它们离我远远的我就无所谓——一旦距离拉近它们简直令人发毛。”  
他们向鹦鹉Bruce看去。它驼着背站在早餐台上，一边瞪着他们一边伸出它那古怪的鸟舌头试探Dick的手机。  
“而那一只？那根本就是所有鸟类之中最古怪、最丑陋的家伙。”Jason断然指出。  
“Fucknugget.”鹦鹉Bruce说。  
Jason举起双手， _看到没？_   
Dick伸出手轻拍它那脏兮兮、参差不齐的翅膀。“PB受过伤、长得也不好看，但我们可以帮助他，他会重新漂亮起来的。”他对那只鸟宠溺地笑着。  
“PB？从现在起我们要这么叫它了？”  
“他，不是它。这样我们就不会搞不清对方说的是哪一个Bruce了。他会越来越好的。”Dick的语气非常坚定。“不过他的词汇量就不一定了。”他补充道，流露出几分犹豫。  
“Dick，你的想法很好。”Jason撒了谎，“可是你甚至连一盆家养植物都养不活。Damian被交给你看管的时候居然没挂掉已经很让我吃惊了！我猜要是没有Alfred在一边确保他有喝水进食他早就跟那些植物一个下场！”  
“别听他的。”Dick跟那只鸟说，试图把他的手机从它那剃刀般的喙下拽过来。但PB不大闹一场是不会罢休的，他愤怒地拍打自己那又短又秃的翅膀。Dick只好笑着拍拍它灰白的脑袋。  
Jason放弃了沟通，缩回自己的房间里。

 

在他们某种形式的威胁下，Jason每隔几天做一次汇报。他一点也不想跟Bruce说话，因此他通常选择联系Tim——这也有利于延续他们的棋友关系。  
Skype的存在为象棋对弈创造了极其有利的条件，但这也意味着Tim可以看到Dick给他整出来的黑眼圈。Tim没有说出口，但即便隔着一块屏幕Jason也能感觉到他的注视。Jason只想下象棋，在这他妈的一小时里忘掉他那一团糟的人生。  
但这不可能。  
当客厅的打斗声响起的时候他正在考虑自己的下一步棋。“不！PB！那个不能吃！”随之而来的是一阵破裂声和PB刺耳的尖叫：“Goddamn piece of shit!”听起来像是耗尽了它那小小鹦鹉肺里的全部空气。  
Tim透过屏幕看向他，挑起一边眉毛。“PeeBie*？”他迟疑地问道，仿佛他并不确定自己是否真的想知道答案。  
“PB——鹦鹉Bruce，鸟如其名是一只鹦鹉，不过他看起来更像一只邪恶的Dinorat*。”  
“一只鹦鹉？你们怎么会养着一只鹦鹉？”他停顿了一下，“你们用Bruce的名字来给它命名？”  
Jason点点头。尖叫声和大破坏的动静仍不断从门缝底下传来。“Dick买回来逗我开心的。”  
“看来它的效果不怎么好。”  
“我讨厌鸟，诡异的爪子还有小珠子一样的眼睛——呃！”  
Tim怀疑地抽了抽嘴角。  
“我可不是在说笑，你该来看看那场面，那只鸟脱了大半的毛，而且还邪恶得很。我能感觉到。”Jason坚持说。  
“鹦鹉是很睿智、善于交流的动物。在压力或者孤僻的环境下它们会拔掉自己的羽毛。”  
“这个世界上还有什么是你不知道的吗？”  
“没了。”Tim得意地回答。“作为宠物它们需要主人花费许多精力，它们需要非常多的关注，还要摄入适当的营养品——尤其是在恶劣的环境下。”  
“营养品？给一只鸟吃的？那他妈得是什么模样？”Jason问，客厅的嘈杂声已经平息了下来，他不知道自己该为此感到高兴还是担忧。  
“到目前为止你们都给它吃了些什么？”  
“昨晚它吃了点剩下的披萨，今早它吃了点Dick的麦片还有大半副我的耳机。”  
Tim露出一个表情——混合着失望和疑虑，Jason敢肯定自他着手这个疯狂计划开始他就一直挂着这副表情。他抬起手蹭了蹭自己的脸。  
“Jason，去查查资料——像个正常人一样谷歌一下，然后去宠物商店挑一点合适的饲料、玩具，如果还没有尺寸合适的笼子就给它买一个。”  
“Dick才是它的主人！”  
“Dick很可能会把在宠物店里看上的动物带回家。”Tim不假思索地回答。  
“别以为我没注意到你正在明目张胆地想要操纵我！”Jason冲他怒诉，但或许他说的没错，这小混球。

 

又一条留言出现在冰箱门上：  
 _-Dick，如果你想买一些自己通常不会买的东西，先找个可靠的成年人咨询一下，你这个傻子。_   
_-PB的饮用水一天换一次，只要严格遵守喂养时间表我们就不会把这只Dinorat给养死了。大概。_   
不出所料，Dick回复道：  
 _-他才不是Dinorat！（再说了那他妈是什么东西？）_

Jason是个聪明人，一经提点就领悟过来。准备去宠物商店的事情花了一个上午的时间才调动起来。这包括了一些很容易打消积极性的环节——集体出远门。Jason为PB预定了体检，他暗地里希望它会被查出患有某种不治之症，但他怀疑自己不会交上这般好运。让兽医做完检查之后，他们将前往宠物中心买饲料、笼子还有鹦鹉相关的用品。  
他们花了三个小时才让所有人走出家门。Dick忘了包括从刷牙到穿鞋在内的所有的一切。PB看起来心情不太好，它焦躁地抓着Dick的肩膀。Jason才刚刚走进过道就已经想回家了。Dick忘了梳理他的头发，眼下它们正向四面八方披散。在他们进电梯之后，一个住在9楼的老人在电梯下行的过程中加入了他们。他很喜欢Jason，总会朝他点头、微笑。Jason怀疑有人告诉老人他们是在服役时负的伤，一想到他们欺骗了他Jason便感到心有不安，他敢肯定那个老人自己就是一位老兵。而Dick则不同，用他的Dick逻辑对Jason保证说无论如何他们也是为了使命而负伤，只不过实情与人们以为的有所区别罢了。  
“你好，Mr.McRae！”Dick说。  
“Richard，Jason。很高心看到你们出来逛。最近还好吗？”Mr. Rae问道。  
“还好，我们正要带它去看兽医。”Jason指了指鹦鹉，所幸那家伙并没有发话。  
“噢，好吧。”McRae说，点了点头，透过厚重的镜片打量那只鸟。“这是什么鸟？”过了一会儿他问。  
“鹦鹉。”Dick自豪地回答。  
“一只非洲刚果灰鹦鹉。”Jason补充道，知识来源于Tim关于鹦鹉种类的长篇大论。“据说是世界上最聪明的鸟儿之一，虽说这只看起来已经蔫蔫的了。”那只鸟困惑地盯着他看，一边用啄叼起Dick的头发把玩，Jason努力忍着不让自己笑出来。  
Mr.McRae朝他们笑了笑，点点头，就像对待地铁站里见到的那些怪人一样。所幸电梯在此时到达一楼，McRae走出去，离开前出于礼貌代他妻子邀请他们这周一定要找个时间去他家里享用蛋糕。  
“我来开车行吗？”走进车库时Dick问他。  
“你有驾照？”Jason嘲讽地问道。他绝不会坐上任何一辆由Dick掌陀的车子。  
“我当然有了。”  
“不，Dick，你确实没有。”Jason给Bruce为他购置的改装车解了锁。为一个瘸子打造的价值上千美元的最新技术。真棒。  
“我有。”Dick看起来困惑极了，“我十六岁就考了驾照。”  
“你的驾照已经被吊销了。快进去。”Jason打开车门，然而在他来得及坐进车里之前，Dick使劲一推把Jason冲撞到墙上，用尽全力一拳打中了他的胸口。鹦鹉Bruce失去了落脚点，从Dick的肩上跌落下来跳到地上。  
“我想开车，该死的！”Dick大喊。  
Jason挣扎着保持平衡，义肢不均匀的密度使得它有些难以掌控。  
“去你的，Dick！”他大喊着回答。  
或许是为了找回自制力，Dick低下头来。与此同时PB仰倒在地上不停扭动着，发出凄惨的叫声——有史以来的第一次，Jason对它萌生了一丝同情。  
“Dickie，你的鸟被你吓到了。”Jason轻声说。大喊大叫已经不再起作用了，并不是说它曾经起过作用，而是眼下它只会让事情变得更糟。  
他的话让Dick瞬间反应过来。这倒是个惊喜——也许养只宠物真对他有好处。Dick跪在地上，把浑身泥污的鹦鹉捧起来，一边对它轻声安抚。PB看起来在由屈辱激发的悲愤以及对Dick温柔安抚的渴求之间难以抉择。  
Jason感受得到——在平日里他也深有同感。“伙计们，上车。”他尽可能平静地说。“我们快迟到了。”  
Dick若不是心烦意乱就是忘了自己对于开车的渴望，他滑进车里自动扣上安全带。  
“Goddamn，”鹦鹉Bruce凄然地叫着，一边用喙叼弄它那乱七八糟的羽毛。  
他们仨根本就是他妈的一团糟。  
“下一站，兽医！”Jason以尽他所能强装出的雀跃语调宣布道。  
“Goddamn，”PB再一次说。

“这怎么能怪我？”一个小时之后，Jason朝话筒咆哮道，“我敢肯定只要你在他身上砸够多的钱他铁定会撤销指控！”  
“你本该避免这种状况发生。”Bruce说。  
即使在电话里他的声音听起来也开始接近蝙蝠的声线。  
“我他妈还能做什么？又不是说有一个内部预警系统可以提前告诉我Dick Grayson的爆发——他的脾气就这么爆发了！”  
Bruce在电话那头发出一声沮丧的叹息，Jason怀疑他正试图重新理清头绪好让自己通情达理起来。Jason真希望他不那么做，他只想通过咆哮然后挂断电话的方式让自己接受这一切。  
“你至少可以尽可能保护平民不受伤害。”Bruce说。  
“你怎么知道我没出手？这下我有两个黑眼圈配这张被打破的嘴了。”  
“那个兽医的小臂快被打断了，而我手头上还有一起可能以一百万美元赔款收场的法院诉讼！我们要花很大的力气才能确保他不会提出指控！”  
“好极了——我能做的只有在Dick的拳头还有缠着他的拿针头的人们跟前跳下去一了百了！”  
“Jason——”  
“别，想都别想。你那宝贵的黄金男孩现在需要的是你，”Jason恼怒地说，把他胳膊下那只性情乖戾的鹦鹉夹得更紧了些。“警察不让我见他，消息也让操蛋的小报捕获了。”  
“该死。”Bruce说，这一次他的声音听起来有些心不在焉——这意味着他陷入了沉思。“我会安排我的律师团去应付小报。你稍安勿躁。”他挂了电话。  
“噢对，我会好好待着的。”Jason咕哝道。他艰难地在塑料椅上移动身体，瞪向桌子旁的警察。PB的叫声时大时小。Jason原本以为这只没毛的怪胎讨厌自己，但眼下Dick进了牢里它似乎明白Jason是它唯一能指望的了，那双恶心的恐龙爪几乎扎穿了他的衬衫。Jason心不在焉地抹了抹袖管上的血迹。  
他太专注于担心Dick的安危，以至于他甚至没有注意到眼前那位穿着考究、一脸笑意的年轻男人——他的训练成果正在严重退步。无论如何，Dick眼看就要把他毁了。  
“嗨，”那人说，Jason吃了一惊。“我的名字是Warren Lewis。”他伸出一只手。  
Jason心存疑虑地握上去。“Jason，”他说。他不喜欢握手，但眼下继续跟警察作对太过愚蠢。  
“嗨，Jason，我们可以去单间里聊一聊吗？”  
“聊什么？”Jason怀疑地问道，这家伙身上散发的是社工的信号，而不是警察的。  
“Fucknugget.”PB建设性地补充道。  
Lewis看了一眼鸟儿，他的笑容看起来有些勉强。“呃，聊聊关于Grayson先生的事。”  
毫无疑问是关于他妈的Grayson先生，这个毁了他一生的祸根。  
“好吧。”他说。然而当他试图站起来的时候他忘了自己只有一条腿——他得靠义肢笨拙地移动，而往往等自己醒悟过来他已经一屁股摔在了地上。Jason向一边倒去，余光扫过椅子的一角，倒在了地板上——只来得及伸出一只手稳住自己以免自己的脸撞到地板。鹦鹉Bruce惊慌地尖叫起来，爪子嵌进他的手臂里。  
“操他妈的！”Jason怒吼道。他的人生就是一次又一次的羞耻接踵而来。  
“Jason，你还好吗？”Lewis先生朝他伸出手，PB受了惊吓，尖叫着试图攻击他。  
Lewis连忙往后退，Jason顿时对鹦鹉产生了战友之情——他也不喜欢这个Lewis。  
在煎熬的几分钟过后他才把自己收拾好，努力假装自己没有在从椅子上站起来的时候摔了个脸着地。他本以为自己不可能有比摔倒的那一刻更羞耻、更对自己生气的时刻了。  
毫无疑问，他错了。  
Lewis先生把他带到一间接见室里，让他在其中一张塑料椅上坐下，并递给他一杯咖啡。他以社工特有的方式微笑着。“Jason，我是为受害人服务的独立援助顾问，负责这个案子的警官正在跟Grayson先生谈话，他们让我来跟你聊聊。”  
Jason瞪了他一眼。他有一种不祥的预感。  
“你想说说今天是怎么回事吗？”Lewis先生往下说。相当勇敢，Jason想到，自己最锐利的一记瞪视能让身经百战的罪犯吓得尿裤子。  
“不，我不想。接受“受害人援助”服务的不应该是那个兽医吗？还是说它还在医生那里？”  
“他还在接受治疗，不过据说不会留下持久性的伤害。”  
“好吧，至少接下来的六个月他都不必跟寄生虫待在一起了。咱们得从乐观的角度看待被装满鹦鹉除虫剂的注射器扎中这个问题。”  
“你怎么样，Jason？在家的时候情况如何？”  
“还不错。”  
“Grayson先生当着目击者的面袭击了你，兽医院的护士说你前来赴约的时候脸上就已经带着瘀伤了。”Lewis认真地看着他。  
“你他妈想暗示什么？”他朝那个人咆哮道，如果不是因为他的伤，他就不会被认作弱者，这一切也就不会发生。今天一来他所蒙受的奇耻大辱又添了一项。  
“Grayson虐待你吗？”  
“你在胡说什么？”Jason早就在怀疑这是他们的目的，可是，真不是开玩笑？  
“Jason，遭遇家庭暴力的男性通常不会上报。而显然Grayson先生今天已经不是第一次攻击你了。”  
Jason摇摇晃晃地站起来，一脚把椅子踹开：“去你的！我可以照顾好我自己，Dick有脑损伤的问题，他不知道自己在干什么！”  
“虐待配偶——”  
“他是我哥哥，不是他妈的配偶！我不想再跟你废话了，我要回家！”Jason愤怒地挤了挤鹦鹉，但它只是冲他尖叫。他以自己最大的力气摔门而出。Jason敢肯定这绝不会是他跟Warren Lewis先生见的最后一面。

他买了外卖和啤酒，大吃大喝沉湎于其中。一份装着鹦鹉饲养必需品的快递在八点半到来，打断了他的思绪。包裹里还有一张纸条：  
 _我能理解你没能完成宠物店的采购——这里面有一些必需品。别对Dick和鸟儿太苛刻了。对你自己也一样。_   
_另：黑象走到骑士二的位置——骑士二出局。_   
_-T_   
混球。但Jason的嘴角禁不住泛起一丝微笑。PB很喜欢他的食物，边吃边发出愉悦的叫声。玩具也很受他的喜爱，他把绝大多数玩具拖到沙发后面，并且寸步不离地守着。可是随着时间的流逝他渐渐的有些疲倦，而Dick仍旧没有回来。最终鸟儿爬到沙发上，凄惨地看着Jason。  
“Motherfucker.”Jason对它说。  
PB叫了两声，但他只是专注地眯了眯眼。  
“Motherfucker.”Jason再一次说。  
“Mother fuck！”它叫道，然后它弹动舌头发出开啤酒罐的声音。“哐克，嘶——”  
作为回报，Jason给它喂了一点自己买的馕。PB用它那脏兮兮的、覆盖着鳞片的爪子接过去，观察片刻，然后塞进嘴里。换过几个台之后，他们一同看起了《美国头号通缉犯》。  
Dick还是没有回来。  
“Motherfuck，”PB决然地说。“Motherfucker！”他用粗糙的爪子把Jason碟子推过来。Jason隐约希望PB不会对咖喱过敏。他看着鹦鹉开始摆弄盘子里的一部分食物——一些咖喱滴在了地板上，但绝大部分流遍了整个桌子。至少，这里还有人自得其乐。  
当醉意终于开始吞噬他的意识的时候，Jason放任它卷走自己今天所有的失败和不愉快。他梦到的不是焚烧和爆炸，而是作为罗宾，展开明亮的翅膀翱翔在城市上空。  
没来由地，这让他感觉更糟了。

 

 

注：  
1）Peebie：中译没法做到还原又诙谐于是放弃了，但是大家可以根据“newbie”（菜鸟/新人）的构词形式体会“peebie”的含义。  
2）Dinorat：查资料只能找到一个手游（Aralon Sword and Shadow）里的恐龙外形坐骑，姑且依据构词想象一下综合了恐龙和老鼠元素的外形吧……


End file.
